


[Stucky]这个想法真是天才!

by high_spirits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: Java——从入门到放弃





	[Stucky]这个想法真是天才!

Sam只是随意地瞥了眼Steve，惊得下巴都要掉了。

Steve端正地坐在那里，拿着笔端着书，书不是什么现代素描欣赏，而是一本“Java:从入门到放弃”。

“你在学习Java？”Sam仔细地打量了眼书的封面，“你在学习Java？！”

“是的，虽然都是简单的几个单词构成的句子，却能构成完全不能理解的含义，这很神奇。”

“好的，已经可以放弃了。在复联有Tony，在瓦坎达有 T'Chall，你为什么要学这个？”

“是Shuri给我的，说这个是过去连接现代最好的桥梁。”

“我就知道科学家没几个不是疯的。”

Sam试图抽出这本书，但Steve紧紧地抓着，Steve皱着眉仰头望向Sam问：“Java的覆盖是什么？”

“这要怎么解释？”虽然Steve翻了大半的书，但Sam还是从对方迷茫的目光中看透了他什么都没懂的本质，他试着用士兵的话翻译，“大概就是对同一个命令用新的行动代替旧的行动。”

Steve沉默了，仿佛对这句话有了深刻的剖析，但Sam害怕Steve是对他的话有了什么误解。

“覆盖......我想没有比这个更好的方法了。”

“呃......的确是用在方法上的。”

Steve站了起来，径直走向了瓦坎达的实验室。

 

“我觉得可以对Bucky的催眠词的执行内容进行覆盖，如果有人再对他控制，只要做出无害的行为就可以了。”

现场一下子沉默了，Sam惊得下巴再一次差点掉了。

Shuri皱了皱眉，走到Steve的面前，手缓缓地搭在他的肩上。

“这个想法真是天才！我觉得完全可以，而且可以很高效地执行完成！”

两个人握了握手，达成共识。

“不过，要做什么无害的动作？”

“这个我已经想好了。”Steve露出了胸有成竹的笑容。

 

Bucky缓缓醒了过来，他做好了可能会看到满脸皱纹的Sam和Steve，但视线清晰之后还是看到样貌没怎么变化的两人。

“Steve？发生了什么？地球要爆炸了？人类要毁灭了？”Bucky紧张地几乎要弹起来，Steve立刻冲了过去把他按了下去。

“暂时还没事，一切都很好，甚至于你的洗脑我们也想办法解决了，现在我们想试试催眠词，是不是还有问题。”

“这可不是能随便试的？”Bucky望了眼Shuri，“这里还有位女士。”

“请相信瓦坎达的科技，我们做好了最完善的安全措施，”Shuri说道，“希望不要因为这次测试勾起你不好的回忆。”

“好的。”Bucky将信将疑地躺下了，这里有Steve，还有什么需要担心地？

Steve对着Shuri点了点头，Shuri摊开了册子，念着一个又一个催眠词。

Bucky感觉得到身体开始逐渐失去控制，目光先是失焦然后缓缓对准了Steve，他的目光，他的思绪全凝聚在了这个人的身上，然后，他动了起来。

“哇！”身边传来Sam的呼喊，Shuri的口哨声。

Bucky的脸也不由自主地红了起来，他竟然就这么当众抱住了Steve。

“看起来覆盖很成功。”Steve用愉快的声音说道。

“催眠词还没念完，请不要过早地放心。”说罢，Shuri继续念道。

Bucky开始感到不安了，因为面前这个让他最为放心的人。

事实证明他的担心是对的，他无法停下，他的脸不断凑近Steve，目光相交，嘴唇相对，Steve甚至于闭上了眼睛。

“真是神圣的一幕。”Shuri两眼发亮。

“给我.......”Bucky的右手紧紧握住，爆出青筋，“停下！！！”

在最完善的安全措施下，瓦坎达的实验室仍然难逃毁灭的命运。

美国队长？哦，他现在正在临时搭建的帐篷里接受治疗和挚友的照顾。

而Bucky凭借自己的意志摆脱了洗脑的控制，可喜可贺。


End file.
